


It's Strange but it's true...

by Cockney_Sparra



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent?, Multi, Real People as Fictional Characters, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockney_Sparra/pseuds/Cockney_Sparra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On set for the video of <i>'I Want To Break Free'</i> the boys get a little carried away, and Roger suffers for his art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Strange but it's true...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this never happened, but a girl can dream... can't she? 
> 
> Originally posted on lj under AwkbyName

**It’s Strange but It’s True**

 

Video shoots were often long and tedious, lots of standing around in uncomfortable costumes, usually looking a complete tosser, but today John couldn’t have been more grateful that he was dressed as an old granny wearing an outdoor coat.

When Brian had first appeared John _had_ tried not to laugh, the tall guitarist, dressed in a nightie and bunny slippers, his hair in curlers, looked _ridiculous_. It was the wagging finger that had finally been too much for him and both of them were soon in fits. The laughing stopped abruptly when Freddie appeared, both looking from the feet up, they took in the heels , black stockings, short black PVC skirt with split side, and pink top. John noted that the breasts were well proportioned not the huge ‘Dolly Parton’ tits he’d have expected from Freddie. Then the black ‘bob’ wig at which point he and Brian must have seen at the same time; because they both howled; Freddie still had his moustache, and the effect was _wonderful_.

“I don’t know what you two fools find so funny, I look _quite_ divine”

“Sure you do Freddie, just the kind of girl I’d take home to meet Mother” Brian chuckled.

“Well we’re here, where’s ‘Thumper’?”

The drummer was conspicuous by his absence

“If he’s sitting in his room getting sloshed ‘cause he’s chickened out, I’ll kill him, this was his idea” John warned.

“I’ve been thinking of a song for the last couple of days, can’t get it out of my head” Brian said and the three started to discuss possibilities

Ten minutes or so later there was a chorus of wolf whistles in the corridor off of the set, the three band mates looked to see a very pretty and extremely sexy schoolgirl appear; she was wearing a St. Trinian’s style school uniform, plimsolls white socks over black stockings and a _very_ short pleated skirt with white shirt and a pink and yellow school tie, the long blond hair was tied in bunches the fringe almost covering the big blue eyes and she looked distinctly nervous.

And then the penny dropped

“ _Bloody Hell_!”

“ _Oh My GOD_!”

“ _Fuck me_ …darling, you look…”

“I know…I know….I look like a _fucking_ idiot….but….” 

Roger was looking almost distraught whilst John was trying to think about the spare bedroom needing to be decorated or the guttering needing to be cleaned, anything but their drummer standing so enticingly in front of him. 

Brian was having what he was sure was a flashback –not that he’d ever dropped acid, but it was the closest description- the image of Roger at 23 having his hair brushed by Freddie and the singer tying it up with ribbons, Brian laughing and saying what a pretty girl he would make; and he _did_. He like John was becoming aroused.

Freddie was openly appraising his friend, Roger had always been pretty but this was remarkable and although Freddie usually went for the big butch bit of rough, he had a strong temptation to bend Roger over the table and screw him into next week.

“Well what are you all staring at? Oh bugger this can we just get on with the shoot?”

With general agreement the filming got under way. It took nearly the whole day, due to Brian tripping over his pink bunnies; and this from the man who lived in clogs, John reading his paper upside down. Freddie needing repeated instructions on how to push a vacuum cleaner and the whole crew gathering to watch Roger doing the washing up.

“Ok everyone we’re done thank you and _goodnight_ ” called David and the crew started taking the set apart ready for the next days shoot.

The band started off towards the dressing rooms, when Freddie stopped and turned to the others

“Why don’t we have a drink first before we get out of these?” he waved to the costumes “ after all Bri has become _so_ attached to those slippers I think we’ll have to pry them off of him” the others laughed and followed Freddie to his dressing room.

After spending the day in their costumes they’d become comfortable to the point of forgetting them, as Roger proved when he sat down on the sofa with his legs apart in his usual manner, the three men still standing got the answer to the question each had been silently asking, the costume was completely authentic, down to the white knickers the drummer seemed completely comfortable in.

Roger oblivious to the change in atmosphere didn’t see when his friends looked at one another; each knowing the others were having the same thoughts gave them the courage to act, but first they needed to get a few drinks into the blond.

Freddie pulled a bottle of vodka from the small refrigerator and the shot glasses he’d had Paul bring in earlier.

“It went alright today” Roger said after his third shot

“Well yes dear after everyone stopped looking at your arse… _what_?” Freddie exclaimed when Brian kicked him

“They were looking at your breasts most of the time” John chipped in trying to shift the conversation, while Brian poured more vodka into Roger’s glass.

The conversation jumped around covering the rest of the video, which studios were available and whether Roger and Freddie should crash Elton’s party at the weekend. After an hour Roger was feeling no pain. He’d been drinking three drinks to their one and was now in that pliable state that had made life in the studio so much easier on many an occasion. 

Freddie made the first move coming to sit next to Roger; he put his hand on the drummer’s knee

“You know dear you look very attractive in that outfit, is there something you want to tell us, a little fetish you feel the need to share… _hmmmm_?” Roger giggled at the idea that maybe he liked to dress as a woman at home

“No Freddie, nothing like that, although there are those handcuffs….oops… not s’posed to mention them” the giggles continued and he didn’t notice Brian and John removing their costumes. Brian had shed the curler wig earlier and John had lost his at some point. So now Just Freddie and Roger were dressed, Freddie started to stroke the knee and thigh under his hand and was pleased to hear a gasp from Roger.

“Darling stand up a minute would you” removing his hand he helped the drummer to stand “beautiful… my dear boy…you look _edible_ ”

Roger again started to giggle but as he raised his eyes he saw John and Brian, and both were naked, hearing a rustle and squeak beside him he turned to see Freddie remove his outfit, the falsies thrown behind the sofa and the wig following.

“What’s going on” Roger looked between his friends “Come on this _isn’t_ funny”

“It’s definitely _not_ funny Roger, you had us and every other man on set hot all day, do you have any idea what you looked like standing at that sink wiggling your bum, it was like you had _‘fuck me’_ written over your head in neon, well we read the sign and here we are”

Roger just stared at John, shocked at what his friend had just said; from Freddie he could have just laughed it off, but from Brian and John! He could tell they were all serious; the three erections were a dead giveaway.

“Guys…pack it in” Roger tried to back up and hit the sofa.

“Where shall we have him?” Brian asked; turned on even more by the wide open blue eyes looking at them with shock and a touch of fear.

“Over the table, that’ll look best…we can leave on everything else just take off these little knickers”

John approached from the front, Brian from the right and Freddie the left, if he hadn’t been drunk he could have fought them off, but all he could manage was a pathetic swing, it wasn’t hard for Brian to grab him and hold him still. Freddie took the tie from Roger’s neck, securing his wrists behind him, and opening the collar of the shirt to give the hint of the small pert breast that _should_ be beneath, leaving Roger looking like a soon to be ravaged six-former. The three manhandled him to the table and bent him over it. 

Brian got behind him to remove the panties and pulled them down to Roger’s ankles then grabbing a foot, he lifted it to remove the little scrap of material, he held it to his face inhaling the musk of his friend.

Roger realizing what was planned for him and knowing he was overpowered started to shout, Freddie grabbed his chin and told him to shut up. Brian solved this problem by shoving the knickers into his mouth, effectively gagging him. John looked upset and Brian assured him

“Just till there’s something better to keep him quiet”

John chuckled and then leant in to run his hands over the soft smooth buttocks, noting how pale the skin appeared against his tanned hand

“Who’s going first then?” Brian asked, not sure if they were really going to do this

“Well I suppose _I’m_ the expert, and we don’t want to do him any irreparable harm, so I’ll go first” Freddie as always had a perfectly reasoned argument.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? Maybe John should go first; you know… to kind of break him in” Brian ever practical

“Hey are you casting doubts on my manhood?”

“No of course not, just thinking of the logistics, it makes more sense to start with the smallest and work up to the biggest”

“And darlings I _am_ the biggest!” Freddie guffawed at his own joke, all the while Roger was wriggling against them making a most attractive sight

“Ok I’ll go first… don’t we need some…” a hand presented a tube of KY, John removed the top and squeezed some onto his fingers, he smeared the goo against himself shuddering at the coldness

“Oh I should have told you to warm it up first” Freddie advised ever helpful

Ignoring his band mate he put some more onto his fingers and then realized he had no idea what to do next

“Oh honestly you breeders are useless, you need to loosen him up” a blank look ”stick a finger in there, or… you could use your tongue”

“Freddie that’s disgusting… just one finger?”

“To begin with then add another until he’s nice and open, and if you do it right” he glanced down at Roger’s face to see big blue eyes staring back at him “ he’ll be _begging_ for it” 

The eyes seemed to get impossibly wider and Freddie was sure the pupils were beginning to dilate _‘I knew if you were put in this position you’d love it’_ Freddie thought looking at his friend

John was now working one finger against the tight hole, just rubbing the gel against it and then pushing in, he was a little too rough and Roger moaned behind his flimsy gag

“Go on it’s alright”

“Is this going to take long only all this anticipation is proving a bit uncomfortable” Brian was standing watching the process his cock hard and weeping, Freddie always the gentleman took pity and dropped to his knees in front of the guitarist nuzzling his balls and then oh so slowly licking up the shaft

Meanwhile John had two fingers twisting inside the blond and was about to add a third, and though he didn’t know what he was doing he had managed to hit Roger’s prostate once or twice and each time was rewarded with a sound that was going to be his undoing.

“Oh fuck it…I can’t wait any longer” and with that he lined himself up and pushed, although muffled the noises from Roger made it clear he was not enjoying this even though John was groaning in satisfaction and starting to build a rhythm. 

Meanwhile Brian was biting the knuckles of one hand whilst holding onto Freddie’s head with the other. He was just reaching the point where his legs would give in, when Freddie; rudely to Brian’s mind, pulled away. Looking up Freddie couldn’t help but laugh

“Darling you haven’t gotten to the main feature yet” and both turned to watch John slamming into the drummer with much enthusiasm but _very_ little finesse. Freddie reached up to stroke John’s tensed thighs and between to his balls as they swung with the momentum, this was John’s undoing and he came with a shout and a few more rapid thrusts. He leant heavily against the body beneath him for a moment and then his softening cock slipped out and he stumbled back to the sofa.

“Brian I do believe it’s your turn next, while I’m going to find something better than this little pair of girl’s knickers to fill this pretty mouth.”

Brian took his place behind the blond while Freddie moved around the table to look down at Roger; the wig had come off and his hair was damp with sweat and the cotton in his mouth was wet with saliva, Freddie didn’t think he’d ever seen him looking more gorgeous

“Do you want me to take this out” frantic nod in reply, but as the cloth was removed Brian chose the same moment to enter him and a sharp cry escaped those perfect lips

“Ahhhh… god…yes…oh Bri please harder…more…” the raw voice gasped

Brian paused, a moment of suspicion danced through his mind, but was pushed out by the knowledge that _he_ was a wonderful lover and that explained Roger’s words, so he continued.

“…that’s it arrghhhhmmmmmph!” the noise was abruptly cut off by Freddie feeding his cock into Roger’s throat, the sight so erotic that Brian again stopped, balls deep, he watched as Freddie slid in and out of Roger’s mouth: his head was tipped back and Brian could see his throat flexing against the shaft, every time he swallowed Freddie would utter a long drawn out moan of pleasure.

 _‘He looks like he’s done this before’_ Brian thought but the notion was driven from him when arse muscles contracted and he had to come now or very possibly die, his rhythm increased until it was lost completely and with a shout of agonised pleasure his orgasm ripped through him and his vision greyed out: when he could see again he was seated on the sofa next to John and Freddie had taken his place fucking Roger, both men were hot and sweaty, Freddie grasping handfuls of the grey skirt Roger still wore.

Freddie set a slow pace drawing his cock almost completely out only to slide back deeply, Roger seemed to be trying to change this and at first both the watchers thought he was trying to get Freddie off him, but the cry of “ _For god’s sake Freddie fuck me_ ” made a lie of that.

Freddie sank into Roger like a sword into it’s scabbard, like he was made to measure; and with Freddie’s natural attributes that was no mean feat, laughing Freddie slid his hand beneath Roger to give him the extra stimulus he needed to come and after a few sure strokes Roger screamed his release. Freddie rode out the clutching tremors that flooded the blond’s body, until he too came with a cry. Leaning forward to lick the sweat soaked neck he then pulled himself out and off and slumped to the floor. 

“ _Owww… fuck_ … I’m in agony” all eyes turned back to Roger, Brian and John looked at each other, both flooded with guilt at the _‘rape’_ of their friend “will someone get me off this fucking table.” Brian leapt up to lift the smaller man off the table and shakily undid the bound wrists, fully expecting to be knocked on his backside.

Instead when Roger turned he was grinning from ear to ear looking very much like the cat that got the cream. 

“Roger are you alright… god what have we done…we didn’t… that is…”

The laughter from Freddie and the giggles from Roger were telling John that all was not as it seemed

“Brian they’ve set us up”

“What do you mean _set us up_?” Brian looked to be in shock

“I think one of you should explain your selves” John looked first to Roger and then Freddie

“Well it was like this….” Roger began but couldn’t finish for laughter

“Roger’s birthday present” Freddie managed to gasp out

“What the fuck do you mean _‘Roger’s birthday present’_?” John was now seriously losing his patience with the two of them

“I asked Roger what he wanted and he said the two of you to fuck him, but… he knew you were both too straight to do it”

“…Freddie said” Roger had calmed down a little “that if that’s what I wanted then that’s what I’d get as I’d been such a good boy this year…” more giggles

“…but I told him it might have to be a belated gift as it would take a while to set up…”

“ _So_ …” Brian’s brain had finally started working again, the guilt of raping his best friend diminishing “… _you_ …” pointing at Roger “…got us all hot and bothered deliberately and _you_ …” turning to Freddie “…encouraged it all”

“Well to be fair dear you and John were pretty game and he did look lovely, didn’t he?”

John was now standing next to the giggling mess that used to be a rock drummer, taking in his appearance, now that the wig was gone and the make-up smudged, he no longer looked like a girl but a debauched 35 year old man wearing a schoolgirl’s uniform, he also noted that the front of the skirt showed the evidence of Roger’s enjoyment of his _‘present’_.

“Tell me Roger was it just that you wanted to be fucked but were too _chicken_ to come out and ask or was it the idea of being held down and _forced_ that turned you on?” 

Roger looked up from his slump against the table to see John’s renewed erection staring back at him

“ummm…well… a bit of both I suppose”

“Brian what do you say we make this a birthday he never forgets?”

“But my birthday was months ago…”

“You know John I think that’s a great idea”

So saying the two grabbed him; this time ripping the uniform off of him before depositing him atop the table

“ _Freddie_ … help me you _bastard_ … Freddie _stop_ laughing and do something…”

“Johnny, Bri maybe you should let the poor boy rest for a while….” At the look he got from the other two he threw up his hands in surrender “Sorry Thumper you’re on your own” 

But for all his struggling the grin Freddie caught before his mouth was filled by John’s cock, showed he wasn’t in the least worried.

“There you see _‘Uncle Freddie’_ always keeps his promises, after all if they could resist you dressed like _that_ they’d have had to be gay!”

**QQQQQQQQQQQQ**

The filming for the next day had to be cancelled when Freddie didn’t show up and repeated calls to the other three went unanswered; but that as they say is another story.


End file.
